<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Particular Thrill by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405383">A Very Particular Thrill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly Founders Edition 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Caring Harry Potter, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy Draco Malfoy, first time rimming, pleasure - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco experiences the sensual enjoyment of being rimmed by Harry for the very first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly Founders Edition 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Particular Thrill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a free write, based on the prompt of unicorn hair. I choose the specific prompt of <em>First Time. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really want to do this?” Draco asked, looking down at his boyfriend. He was crouched above the wizard on their bed, his legs spread. His knees straddled Harry’s head and he had a hand held in the covers for balance. </p><p>They were about to try rimming for the first time, and Draco felt a dash nervous. </p><p>“It was my suggestion,” Harry said, his voice warm and rumbly. He gave Draco an encouraging smile. “I really want to do this… Want to make you feel good. ‘Supposed to be brilliant. Unless you’re having second thoughts?” </p><p>Harry let his fingertips drift over Draco’s thighs, affectionate and warm. </p><p>“I’m not,” Draco said, hearing the quiver in his voice. “Merlin, no. I’m charmed clean, like the book said and I-I... I absolutely want to try this.” </p><p>Draco felt his face flush red. He didn’t find asking for sexual pleasure all that easy. His pure-blood past had stressed chastity above all else. For a moment Draco half-expected Harry to laugh at his coyness but he didn’t. Instead, he waited patiently, his green eyes full of love. Draco let out a slow breath, one he hadn’t really known he was holding. </p><p>It was time to fly or get off the broomstick. </p><p>Draco pressed his palm down, pushing it deep into the mattress for leverage and slowly lowered himself downwards. </p><p>At first, everything felt familiar. He felt the tickle of Harry licking a tickling, playful strip across his balls and Draco huffed out a sound, part-laugh and part muffled-gasp. Harry could be a tease whenever it suited him. </p><p>Then Draco felt Harry shift position. His long, wand-calloused fingers splayed over the curves of his bottom and pulled the cheeks apart. His boyfriend’s touch was gentle, but firm and Draco felt the last of his worries leave him. He’d worried that he might feel exposed – that he wouldn’t be able to <em>lose</em> himself – but Harry truly loved him. Draco felt safe and cared for. His boyfriend would make sure this was a wonderful experience. </p><p>The next sensation felt more unusual. First, Draco felt the heat of Harry’s breath breezing over his pucker. Then he felt his boyfriend’s tongue, wriggly across his furled entrance. Merlin, but rimming was a very peculiar thrill. </p><p>Draco wasn’t sure yet whether he liked it. Part of him wanted to laugh, wanted to squirm away, but a bigger part of him was intrigued. Rimming felt both sensual and terribly intimate. </p><p>Harry was kissing his most private, taboo place as reverently as if it were a kiss. </p><p>Harry moved his head then, angling his jaw and suddenly everything felt more intense. Harry pressed the tip of his tongue inside of him and moved it with a small circular motion. Draco cried out in surprise. This was far better than he’d expected. Waves of excitement coursed through him and his prick spurted precome. </p><p>Draco jerked his body upwards, his body shuddering and trembling. </p><p>Harry pulled away, giving him a moment to adjust. </p><p>Draco felt Harry lick and nuzzle his perineum and pet the gorgeously responsive spot at the back of his balls, as well as rubbing and fondling his bottom with a splendidly soothing motion. Merlin, but he was blessed to have Harry for a lover. He always took such good care of him. Draco felt his heartrate calm and he soon relaxed back into their experience. </p><p>Draco took a deep breath and then settled back into position on Harry’s face.     </p><p>This time, Draco was primed for Harry’s tongue as it quested inside of him. It worked its way deep inside him, turning and twisting like Draco was the most delicious treat. Draco gasped and groaned, unable to stop the breathy, enthusiastic noises he couldn’t help making. </p><p>Best of all, Harry seemed to be getting as much out of rimming as Draco was. His beloved’s fingertips were buried in the squidgy roundness of his bum and he was making appreciative sounds as he fucked him in and out with his mouth. Vibrations from Harry’s moans merely added to Draco’s pleasure. The sensuality of rimming was extraordinary. Draco adjusted his weight and removed one hand from the mattress. He took his swollen cock in his hand and began tugging himself, fondling his prick in line with Harry’s movements. </p><p>Harry realised instantly that Draco had begun wanking himself and so he sped up, thrusting his tongue in deeper and licking the loosening ring of muscles. </p><p>Draco groaned and fidgeted, aroused by how slick and open the rimming had left him. </p><p>Next, Harry added a finger and when Draco felt it being worked inside of his bottom as well, he legitimately thought his heart might cease. Draco threw back his head, panting and shaking, entirely aware that he wouldn’t last much longer. He was sweating and panting, and his mouth was dry as ash. </p><p>“I won’t last,” Draco shouted out, wanton and loud in his enjoyment. “I-I <em>can’t</em> –” </p><p>Harry pushed Draco to the very edges of his sanity. He plunged his finger further in – harder and quicker – as his tongue worked its magic. A delicious heat rolled though Draco and then he came, pure pleasure cascading through his belly. His pulse raced; his toes curled and his back arched as wetness spilled all over his hand. Harry licked and laved at him until Draco gasped for him to <em>please</em> stop. Even the smallest movement of Harry’s tongue felt like the sweetest of tortures in his oversensitive state. </p><p>Harry, as solicitous as he always was helped Draco off him and down onto their soft quilt. </p><p>Draco was trembling –small aftershocks still danced through his limbs – and he looked across at his boyfriend. Harry looked as gorgeously wrecked as he felt. His irises were dark with delight. Draco felt the familiar tingle of Harry’s magic as he cleaned his skin with a <em>Scourgify</em>. Next, Harry freshened his own mouth with a charm. He lay his head on Draco’s chest. The hush between the two wizards felt comfortable and relaxed. </p><p>Draco waited until his racing heart began to even out before he spoke. </p><p>“Merlin,” Draco eventually murmured. “That was breathtaking! Your tongue! Is there any part of you that isn’t talented?”</p><p>Harry preened at the compliment. “Thank you.” He climbed up the bed a little and looked down at Draco. “I’m only glad you enjoyed it, love. You deserve every bit of pleasure.”</p><p>Draco raised his head, brushing a kiss over Harry’s jaw. </p><p>“And every bit was a pleasure,” Draco answered. “Next time though, I get to rim you. I want you to feel every sensation that I did.”</p><p>Draco watched a flutter of curiosity drift over Harry’s features. His eyes flickered fleetingly to Draco’s mouth and then retuned to his eyes. “I’d really like that,” he answered, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>